Their Own World
by lucid-dreamerxo
Summary: A series of one-shots documenting the romantic relationship between Raphael Sorel and Amy.  Will contain smut in the future.  Reviews are desired!
1. I: Desire

**Their Own World**

_I: Desire_

_Every night, she thought of him…_

When Amy closed her eyes, she would picture blonde hair with concerned hazel eyes. She could hear his husky voice as though he were right beside her. And yet, when she would awake, it was all but a dream. The only man who meant anything to her in this world, Raphael Sorel, had left her with naught but a castle and three servants. But servants meant nothing to her, servants couldn't make her smile. And though the castle was beautiful, it was nothing compared to his compassion, his warmth. It was these thoughts that kept her up at night crying. Amy wasn't one to cry, nor was she one that others considered weak. But cry she did, night after night. At times, Jacqueline would hear her and attempt to lend an ear, but the vampiress would lash out at such sympathy.

Jacqueline wasn't her savior, and she sure as hell wouldn't hold her and stroke her hair. Soon, the daunting loneliness turned to rage… and soon that rage turned into hopelessness. Over a year had gone by and there was no word of Raphael's return. It had gotten so bad for Amy that she wouldn't leave her room. She would stare at the wall in front of her and refuse to do a thing. She wouldn't even drink the freshest of blood. The servants themselves had offered her their own blood and the gothic Lolita would turn it down, time after time. It seemed as though she was determined to fade away without her vampiric swordsman beside her.

Until one night, she heard a familiar voice just outside her door. "Amy, my dear?" Her red eyes widened and then watered as she jumped from her bed and to the door with amazing speed. After practically ripping her door from its hinges, she gasped lightly when she saw her beloved Raphael on the other side. A warm smile was on his lips and his arms were open expectantly. "Come here, my girl." Without a second thought, she launched herself into the strong arms of her savior. Tears and sobs escaped her lips as she tightened her arms around his neck. Amy felt his soft lips gently press against her cheek as he lifted her into the air and then put her down.

Raphael expected Amy to release him as soon as he put her down, but she clung to him, her face pressed against his chest. He felt tears begin to seep through the cotton of his shirt, and then he began to worry. "Amy," He pressed the palm of one of his hands against her back and threaded the other in her loose red locks. "What's wrong, dearest?"

Had anyone else asked the petite redhead such a stupid question, she'd have surely lashed out at them. But this was her Raphael, and she'd never do anything to displease him. As she cried, she whispered to him. "I'm sorry, I just missed you…" She felt one long, finger cup her chin and force her to look up into the hazel eyes she loved so much. She held an unneeded breath as he bent down a bit, eyes slipping closed. 'He's going to kiss me! Dear God, what's wrong with me? Why do I crave his kiss?' Amy thought desperately, only to be disappointed when her foster father pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't cry anymore, Amy. I'm here, and if I shall leave again, I will take you with me." His eyes conveyed remorse as he looked down at her. If possible, the young girl looked as though she had lost even more weight. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was shaking in his embrace. "Have you been feeding?" The redhead stiffened in Raphael's grip as she heard the anger in his voice. When she lightly shook her head no, she trembled at his growl. She braced herself, thinking he was angry with her. "What the hell is wrong with them? Auguste?" The vampire roared for his servant, gently pulling away from Amy. "I'm sorry, my dear," He amended quickly, looking down at her with regret in his eyes. "I'm not angry with you. I'll never hurt you," With that promise made, he pressed his hand against her cheek ever so gently. She shivered at the touch and blushed prettily. "Please, believe me." Raphael bent down close to her, and within seconds, had turned with a flip of his coat and began running downstairs. "Servants, assemble!" Amy heard her foster father howl as she stood glued in place.

Just what was she thinking… what was she feeling? This… handsome and gentle man had taken her in… but not as a lover… as a daughter. And though they weren't blood related, she harbored such romantic feelings for him. Feeling disgusted with herself, Amy sighed and returned to her bedroom, closing the door and locking it. She fell to the floor in a heap of sobbing limbs. If possible her loneliness increased ten-fold. To be so close to the man you love… but to only have him love you platonically… was there no greater pain in the world? A knock at her door had her shouting through her tears. "GO AWAY!"

"Amy, please open this door!" It was him. Of course it was, who else would it be? "Please, my dear, you must feed!" His voice sounded insistent; so weakly, Amy rose to her feet. When she unbolted the door, Raphael pushed it open swiftly, almost knocking the small girl down. Before she could fall, however, he pulled her up and into his arms and carried her over to her bed. She was subtly surprised that the Sorel gentleman had come by himself with no servant in hand. Just what did he expect her to feed from? Her question was answered immediately as Raphael began unbuttoning his coat. He held Amy's small body against him with one arm as he removed his overcoat, tossing it across the room. He swept his hair to the side and bared his neck to the girl in his arms. "Now… Drink…"

His large hand came up to cup the back of her neck as he pulled her in closer to the skin of his neck. Unable to help herself, Amy inhaled his cologne as she pressed her nose against his neck. The scent of cinnamon and musk had her dizzy with excitement. She braced her hands against his large shoulders as she began to feel dizzy. Raphael placed encouraging hands against Amy's back. "Relax, honey… and drink from me…" His voice was hypnotic, almost seductive and his fingers were moving slowly against her back. Coaxed into the act, and weak enough to need it, the vampiress lent in and placed a gentle kiss against the smooth skin of his neck. A rush of moisture gushed between her legs at the moan she earned for her affection.

She wanted nothing more in that moment than for Raphael to push her into the mattress and kiss her senseless. In fact, she wanted more than kisses. She wanted to feel his hands trace her body. Focusing on the task at hand, she tried to stifle her desires as she leaned in once more, this time scraping her fangs against his neck. Amy tried to hide her delight as she felt her master's hardness pressing against her abdomen. The blonde haired man was now panting audibly as she swiftly sunk her fangs into him. As she drank, she felt her master wrap his arms tightly around her, his hands groping the skin of her back desperately as he groaned aloud.

Never before had Amy Sorel felt so alive. She was finally acting on the desires she'd kept concealed for over a year. It was undeniably erotic to sample Raphael's taste, he was surprisingly sweet. And it was even more erotic to feel his hands gripping her body in such a needy manner, to feel him gasping against her neck. Without even realizing what she was doing, Amy began rubbing herself wantonly against him. She withdrew her fangs from his neck and pulled away to look into his eyes. There was a mixture of confusion, desire and love in his eyes, as he continued to gasp for breath. "Did I… hurt you?" The redhead's voice was so quiet, almost shy. Without speaking, Raphael shook his head. With her hands still braced on his shoulders, and his hands still wrapped around her body, she spoke once more. "Did I do something wrong?"

Concern pushed through the vampire's lust-clouded mind as he shook his head again, bringing himself to speak this time. "No, love… I'm just… surprised… and curious. How did that make you feel?"

What a loaded question. Amy scoffed slightly as she tried to figure out how to word exactly how it made her feel. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words… or so a wise man once said. She wanted nothing more than to grab Raphael's hand and press it between her thighs. She wanted him to feel how wet he'd made her just by moaning, but such actions would be drastic. "It made me feel… better." The younger girl took a deep breath before she continued. "It also made me feel… so overwhelmingly hot." A whimper left her throat as she said this and she pressed her tongue against her bite mark on Raphael's neck, gently cleansing the wound.

The blonde tightened his arms around her again as she did this, another groan leaving his throat. "Unh, Amy…" His hands began sliding down from around her and slid over her backside, down to the back of her bare thighs. She hadn't worn her stockings and garters lately, and for that she was secretly thankful. To feel the hands of the man she loved, stroking her skin, there was nothing better. Amy sighed as he began returning her affection, massaging the back of her thighs sensually. And just when she thought he was going to pleasure her, he broke her out of her reverie with a sudden statement. "I must go soon, sweetie." The world turned on its axis, and all sexuality drained from the small female's body. Her gasp was quiet, and she pulled away from Raphael's neck once more, tears gathering in her red eyes.

"No. You… You just got here." Her protest was quiet, her voice sounding strangled with heartbreak. Her hands left his shoulders and drew against her chest as the tears began to fall. "Don't… don't leave me again, please Raphael!" Her cry was desperate as she began sobbing. Amy fell weakly against his chest, her body shaking with her sorrow.

"Oh, baby," Raphael sighed sympathetically, his voice carrying heavy emotion as he spoke. "Please don't cry." He pressed a kiss to her cheek as an apology as he cradled her against his chest, rocking her slowly back and forth in his arms. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." As her sobs slowly began to die down, he spoke of the matter once more. "I hadn't planned to leave you here again, Amy. I should have better explained myself." This made her crying stop altogether. She pulled back ever-so-slightly, looking up at her foster father through tear-filled eyes. He gently raised one hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I plan on taking you with me. I cannot bear to be away from you any longer. I will keep you safe with me. I'll even train you! Together, we will find a cure for our disease!"

Satisfied with his answer, Amy nodded, gently sniffling as she ran her finger underneath her nose. Without saying anything more, he gently hugged her and laid her down on her bed, tucking her under the sheets. The swordsman left her bed and knelt beside her bedside, leaning in close to her lips. Her Raphael was full of surprises, for what he said next stunned her more than anything. "Kiss me." It wasn't so much a demand was it was a whispered request. Unable to help herself, Amy propped herself up off her pillow and leaned in. They both let their eyes slip closed as they gently pressed their lips together. It wasn't long until the vampiress grew daring and wrapped her arm around the back of Raphael's neck as their tongues gently brushed together.

Almost as quickly as the kiss started, it ended. The vampiric man pulled away and whispered his goodnight to his foster daughter. "Rest well, baby. We'll leave in the morning…" With that said, he stood and moved gracefully to blow out the candle on her desk before he slipped out of her bedroom. That night, when Amy finally fell asleep, she dreamt of more than just Raphael himself. She dreamt of the two of them together. And never before had she felt more hope for the future.


	2. II: Destiny

_II: Destiny_

_He wanted to keep her by his side forever…_

Of course, such a decision had already been made years ago when Raphael first met the young and underprivileged redhead named Amy.

He remembered being on the run from a gang of French soldiers that were ordered to bring him back to the palace, dead or alive. It had seemed as though they'd wanted him dead instead of alive, however. During the pursuit, the then-human blonde was stabbed twice by the leader of the group of soldiers. Weakening by the second, the French nobleman knew he had to find a place to hide. He was in the rough part of town, when he came across a girl who looked only a little older than 14. She wore her red hair in pin-straight pigtails, her green eyes too harsh-looking and sad for a girl her age.

"You're injured…" The teen stated the obvious, her voice dull and listless. Panting and holding his bleeding abdomen, Raphael laughed bitterly. Before he could say anything in response, he heard the frantic footsteps of the soldiers. "Quickly, hide in the shack." The destitute female gestured to the wooden shack they were standing in front of. Without a word, the swordsman slipped silently into the shack and bent his head slightly to peek through the crack of the wood at the scene unfolding. He gripped his rapier as he watched the soldiers stop before the small girl who had saved his life. Raphael already felt the gripping feeling to protect her, despite not even knowing who she was or what her intentions were.

"Little girl, did you see a man with blonde hair and a sword run through here?" The lead soldier interrogated, looking down through intimidating eyes. As though she was unfazed, the little girl shook her head yes. This made Raphael hold his breath. Was she going to rat him out? The lead soldier laughed at the blatant display of innocence from the child. "Great! Where did he run off to, then?" Without saying a word, the girl pointed in the opposite direction down the alley. Without questioning her intent, the soldiers began running in that direction. "Ha-ha, thanks kid!" The leader followed his men as well, smirking like a devil in disguise. Shaking her head in disgust, the teen watched as they ran off. Once she was sure they were gone, she entered the shack she called home and looked up at Raphael.

Her eyes conveyed concern. She looked from his eyes, down to his bleeding abdomen. She was relatively silent as she made her way into the small shack and pulled out a medical kit. "Thank you." Raphael finally spoke up. The redhead was silent. The twenty-eight year old fell to his butt on the floor as his wounds were making him dizzy. He was panting as his savior knelt before him. She lifted his shirt, exposing his sculpted upper-body. She did this as though she did it wasn't a big deal. "Wait," The blonde man managed as the homeless girl pulled a needle from the medical kit. "You know how to stitch wounds?" His voice was skeptical, as he caught the female's wrist in his hand.

A slight smirk pulled at her rosy lips. "Look, I've been on my own long enough to know basic medical procedures. Had I not taught myself, I'd be dead by now." Without another word, the orphan began to stitch Raphael's wounds closed. This took all of ten minutes. Once finished, she reached into her kit and retrieved some medical gauze and wrapped his wounds. The swordsman watched with interest as she treated him. He took note of the clothes worn by the girl who saved his life. She was wearing what looked like a simple skirt and top, both a shade of indigo. However, her clothes were ripped and when she was close enough to him; he could smell dust and rain on her.

Intrigued, he decided to ask her a question. "This is a little backwards for me… but may I ask your name?" The green eyes of the teen narrowed suspiciously. Then she seemed to relax and she seemed contemplative.

After a beat, she answered. "Amy."

Raphael was puzzled. Most people he met would introduce themselves with more manners, or at least provide a last name. Then again, this Amy wasn't like anyone else he'd ever met. This brought a slight smile to his lips. This girl was special. Even her name had resonated with him. He found himself quickly growing fond of her. "Amy… what a beautiful name. My name is Raphael… Raphael Sorel." He said once the girl was done with his wounds. He gently clasped her hand in his and kissed the back of it. This made her flustered, clearly. She wasn't used to gentlemen, he surmised. "Thank you for saving my life. I am truly indebted to you…" He spoke gently, eyeing her as she stood up.

The redhead, however, seemed unimpressed. "Raphael. I've seen your wanted posters." Amy spoke slowly, looking down at the wounded man. She pointed to the left and indeed, hanging there was a poster with a portrait of Raphael Sorel. His age, weight and various other information was posted. "I must say, you're more handsome in person. But being wanted for murder… that kind of changes the light about you, doesn't it? Makes you a little less… charming…" As she said this, she looked down at him suspiciously. The exiled noble shook his head, a sigh leaving him. It seemed his past was determined to haunt him forever. He could try and explain himself, but would he be able to get anyone to hear him out?

Amy seemed to notice that Raphael had something to say on the matter. "I'm not like most people. Please, convince me why murder was deemed necessary." Her green eyes, once shining with cold condemnation, were now glowing with patience and the offer of redemption.

The blonde swordsman took a deep breath before he explained himself. "All right… I'm not sure how much you know about living as a noble, or if you even know of the Sorel family, but it's not as much of a blessed life as others think it is." At this, Amy seemed to grimace, as if she was going to object, but she didn't. He continued, forcing himself to ignore her reaction. "There was a fellow noble of a different family who was… messing around with my mother… a married woman. I had seen some things I guess I shouldn't have, so one day, said man decided I should be… removed. He attacked me quite suddenly. As you can guess, I defended myself..." There was a pause in Raphael's speech as he suddenly seemed lost in the sadness of his memory. "I guess my family disagreed with my actions. They didn't see me as a man of honor. They didn't view me defending myself as a good thing. In fact, they deemed my actions despicable and turned the authorities against me."

Raphael stopped, took a breath, and looked over at Amy. She watched him with understanding. At this point, her arms unfolded and she looked a lot more accepting. She looked… sad for him. He decided to wrap up his story a little faster. "So, they put a warrant out for my arrest, banished me from the family, and now I'm wanted for murder…" He was surprised how easy it was to speak of the matter, considering it had happened only a month ago.

There was a brief silence between them, until the destitute teen finally said something. "It must hurt… to have your family turn against you." Raphael looked up suddenly at her statement. He didn't dare speak, instead he watched her thoughtfully. "I wouldn't know how that feels. My family died when I was seven… I've been on my own ever since." As Amy opened up, she also began to feel something for the man below her. There was a flicker of a connection between the two in that instant: An understanding. Both of them had lost their families. Neither of them had anywhere else to turn. And with no place else to go, an idea hatched within the finely strung webs of Raphael Sorel's mind.

"Miss Amy…" His voice wavered as he attempted to stand. As though they weren't total strangers who'd just met, Amy knelt to help the older man to his feet. The blonde smiled at her once he was on stable ground. "This may seem quite sudden, but… I have a proposition for you…" The red-headed girl simply nodded for him to go on. "I would like you… to come with me…"

Her green eyes widened; her pulse quickening. Though her mind was racing with many thoughts, her mouth worked before her mind this one time. "Where…?" Her voice was airy, breathless. This may have been because of the handsome Frenchmen moving closer to her. He was standing close enough to touch her, but he didn't raise a hand to do so.

Raphael's response nearly had her crying. "Wherever you want to go… I will take you… **I**… will be your family." Amy's breath caught in her throat as he suddenly pulled her against him. His body was strong, despite the wound he currently suffered from. The teen hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist as the nobleman rested his cheek atop her head. "What do you say?" His deep voice was naught but a whisper.

Amy gasped quietly as she opened her eyes and pulled away from Raphael. She looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. "Yes…" With one simple word, their destiny was ahead of them. And Raphael Sorel would do anything to make sure nothing disturbed him, or his sweet Amy, ever again.


End file.
